There are a variety of various types of pouches or purses available in the art, fabricated of polymer material such as a plastic, or vinyl, and which are designed for usually holding coins, or the like. The inventor herein has obtained U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,694, upon such a coin pouch, which discloses one such polymer type of pouch, and which even has a clip and ring means provided at its back or arcuately closed end. This particular patent is owned by the same assignee of the current invention herein. In addition, a pouch for holding a mirror is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,528, and it also provides, at its back end, a ring means held by a link or fastener for holding keys to the shown pouch. This patent is also owned by a common assignee to that of the current invention.
Other various prior art devices for holding a key ring to some other instrument, such as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,877, comprising a combination key ring and card holder. A key case for holding keys by means of a chain internally of a pouch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,429. Other type of key and coin holding devices is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,629. A further key and coin holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,489. A key case is shown in the Barbara patent No. 1,715,348. The German patent No. 819,964, discloses what appears to be another form of key holding pouch.
The current invention is designed to develop a pouch, in the form of an enclosure means, that may permanently support and hold a magnet therein, with the magnet being fixed in place and prevented from escaping from the enclosure means opening by means of the fastener that holds a key ring to the formed pouch.